elwoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Catherine Robinson
(mother) Oliver Frensky (father) Francine Frensky (sister) Chip Crosswire (step-father) Oliver Read (half-brother) At least two children Kate Read (half-sister-in-law) Moses (great-grandfather) |romance=Adolf Robinson (ex-husband) Chip Crosswire (ex-boyfriend) |first appearance=Issue 004: The Frenskys' Financial Failure }}Catherine MosesIssue 136, panel 2 RobinsonIssue 179, panel 3In Issue 179, panel 3, it is confirmed that Catherine's name changed to "Catherine Robinson" upon marrying Adolf. In Issue 209, Catherine states that she "was" married but that she had "ended it," revealing that she is divorced or at least separated from Adolf. Although it is possible that Catherine's name has or will eventually revert to Frensky, we cannot assume that. is a female monkey, daughter of Laverne and Oliver and older sister to Francine. Originally from Elwood City, Pennsylvania, Catherine ran away to Tallahassee, Florida in 2014. She has at least two children with her ex-husband, Adolf, and gained a younger half-brother from her mother's second marriage. As a teenager, Catherine had an infatuation with Chip Crosswire, and the pair had a controversial on-and-off relationship characterized by drama and passion. Although they eventually both married other people, the romantic tension and speculation between them continued until Chip's death in 2023. Catherine was last seen alive at the 2023 inauguration of Elwood City Mayor Prunella Deegan. Mass murderer Alan Powers opened fire on the crowd in attendance, and it is unknown if Catherine survived. Biography Early life Catherine Moses Frensky was born in 1998 or 1999 to Oliver and Laverne Frensky. In 2006, her younger sister, Francine, was born. The family had meager earnings, as Oliver's job as a sanitation engineer was the only household income. They lived in Westboro Apartments. Family troubles In May 2014, Oliver Frensky lost his job and subsequently committed suicide by jumping out of the apartment window. His death plummeted the family into financial destitution. Eventually, the Frenskys became so poor that they lost their apartment and ate the family cat.Issue 004 Soon after, the family was "exiled" from their Jewish synagogue because Francine ate a few pieces of bacon.Issue 032 First reunion with Chip In June 2014, Catherine and Chip rekindled their relationship for the first time. Apparently, they had dated in the past but broke up. Three days later, Catherine and Chip were on a date at Young & Hip Café. After coming back from the restroom, Catherine was shocked to find her sister, Francine, romantically sharing a drink with Chip.Issue 039 First breakup and second reunion with Chip Soon after Francine and Chip began dating, Catherine became furious and desperate. After hearing her pleas, Chip seemed to be sympathetic. He suggested that the two sisters duel each other, with the victor winning Chip. In the fight, Francine defeated Catherine with just one sucker punch.Issue 043 Catherine began to contemplate suicide, saying "life's not worth living" if Chip didn't love her. After positioning herself at the edge of Suicide Bridge, she sent a final text to Chip that read "say u <3 me or its over." After reading the text, Chip abandoned Francine and reunited with Catherine just moments before she would have jumped.Issue 048 Second breakup with Chip During August, Catherine and Chip seemed to have a stable romantic life. But, meanwhile, the relationship was causing controversy among their younger sisters and parents. Laverne, Catherine's mother, didn't want her daughter dating a non-Jew, while Chip's father didn't want him dating someone as "poor as dirt."Issue 054 On August 30, 2014, Catherine and Chip were forcefully separated by their parents. A week later, while Catherine was mournfully looking out her apartment window, she received a letter from Chip saying that he was "back at Tallahassee Tech" (the college he attended). Catherine ran away from home in hopes of reuniting with Chip.Issue 061 Chip's first engagement On September 30, Catherine finally arrived at Tallahassee Tech after traveling across the county on foot. Almost immediately after seeing Chip, she realizing that he was wearing a large engagement ring.Issue 082 Later, at a coffee shop, Chip told her that he had thought Catherine had "given up" on him. Catherine said he could "like whoever" he wanted, but broke down crying once Chip had left.Issue 085 Exhausted and distraught, Catherine called her mother back in Elwood City, saying that she was coming home. But instead of welcoming Catherine back, Laverne essentially disowned her.Issue 092 Murder of Jemima Jewels and prison sentence On December 18, 2014, Catherine somehow acquire a handgun. She broke into the dorm of Jemima Jewels, Chip's fiancée,Issue 120 and shot her in the leg. While Jemima was in anguish, Catherine accused her of stealing the "love of her life." She shot Jemima squarely through the forehead, killing her, just as Chip entered the room. After Jemima had died, Chip informed Catherine that he had recently broken off the engagement, meaning Catherine no longer had a reason to kill her.Issue 121 By February 5, 2015, Catherine and Chip had seemingly resumed their relationship. Catherine was called into the police station for questioning surrounding Jemima's murder, during which she confessed to the crime.Issue 136 Catherine was officially charged with first-degree murder and sent to Tallahassee Prison. Her sentencing began on April 18, 2015.Issue 179There is some confusion around the length of Catherine's prison sentence. In Issue 154, Catherine states "only 49 years" until she is released. This would be a strange number for a prison sentence, and 50 years is more likely. But in Issue 179, on the police officer's computer in panel 3, it is shown that Catherine's sentence began on April 18, 2015 and ended in 2065 or 2085 (the actual year is difficult to distinguish). This means her sentence would be either 50 years or 70 years. Chip's second engagement While Chip was visiting Catherine in prison on June 10, 2015, Catherine was under the impression that he was coming to "save" her. However, instead Chip revealed that he was engaged to marry Laverne, Catherine's mother. Chip gave her a cake with the words "It's over. We're done." and left.Issue 154 Catherine had somehow dug a large hole in the wall of her prison cell, probably a way of escape, but it is unknown if she ever used it. Release from prison and marriage to Adolf Sometime in 2019, Catherine was granted "early parole" from prison due to good behavior. She eventually married Adolf Robinson (who she described as a "kidnapper") and had at least two children. Chip's return and suicide Around September 2023, Chip showed up at Catherine's trailer park home in Tallahassee. Catherine greeted him warmly, and called him an "old friend" when Adolf started getting suspicious. Once the pair was alone, Chip told Catherine that he "made a mistake" and wanted to "start a new life" with her. However, Catherine could not forgive him for abandoning her in prison and marrying her mother.Issue 180 Catherine's answer devastated Chip. After leaving the trailer park, Chip found a steep cliff overlooking the ocean and flung himself off it. His body was found several days later, and Catherine was informed due to her number being the last called on his phone. After struggling to hide her grief from Adolf, she called her mother to tell her about Chip's death, saying that she blamed herself for the suicide.Issue 188 Leaving Adolf and return to Elwood Sometime after Chip's death, Catherine divorced Adolf.Issue 209 (Catherine states in panel 4 that she "was" married, which heavily suggests that she and Adolf are officially divorced and not just separated.) She stated that he "wasn't the one."Issue 209 Catherine later received a message from her mother that Francine had been in a serious car accident. She quickly flew back to Elwood City, likely the first time she had returned since leaving in 2014. Catherine's reunion with her mother was emotional; they both admitted to making "mistakes" in their relationship. Catherine also met her half-brother, Oliver, for the first time, and was noticeably touched when she realized that he was Chip's son. Catherine and her mother attended the inauguration of Mayor Prunella Deegan at City Hall on September 20, 2023. She is seen holding onto her mother in fear soon before gunman Alan Powers opened fired on the inauguration crowd. Laverne died in the crossfires, but it is unclear what happened to Catherine.Issue 212 Genealogy Relationships – Appearances Accolades Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Monkeys Category:Frensky family Category:Robinson family Category:Prisoners Category:1990s births Category:White people Category:Jewish people Category:Good articles Category:Elwood City residents Category:Tallahassee residents